


A spark of Light

by yes_or_yes



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Bromance, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Slow Build, into another world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_or_yes/pseuds/yes_or_yes
Summary: An average girl gamer was suddenly sent into the world of a video game where she found a purpose and yet, also a heavy burden to carry she doubt she could ever fulfill.Thankfully someone lent a helping hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm very new here at ao3.So this is also my very first time in trying to write a fanfiction and I could already feel the failure in the air.I am gonna apologize in advance about that.And to make matters worse, I'm a 15 year old noob and a complete begginer so plss don't be harsh.I would also appreciate if you could pinpoint my mistake cuz that's gonna come in handy.Well I think that's enough info so lets get statted.

.                        **Chapter 1.**                                                   _Skyrim???_

 

**Sigh.**

****She checked every  shelves and yet found nothing she finds intriguing.She flipped the cases with her fingertips to check out something she might have missed and the result is a frown on her delicate face.She finally gave up and decided to go for the cashier to pay up the few odds and ends she got.She stepped out of the store and was greeted by the soft noise the people from the mall produced.

She checked her watch and it's already quarter to 7pm,"Geez I've been that long".She went down to the market area of the mall to buy some few snacks mostly those spiced up chips and some instant noodles and frozen foods.After paying up she then decided to walk home since her appartment really wasn't that  
far.

Street lights illuminated the streets and it gave her a bit of comfort and awareness of what might be thinking at the corners of the street about doing something not that charming.

She came into a bench lit by a lonely street light and there sat a man with his face covered by his hoody looking like someone from the movies that would suddenly slit your throat if he wanted to.She never even gave a second thought about crossing his direction so she planned on crossing the road to the other side to avoid him.

"Hey..."

She was nailed on her tracks when that raspy voice called to her.She didn't know what to do, wether to run or be a typical american in a horror movie and go for the hoody guy.She was already starting to get damped by sweat and she could feel panic taking over her.

"No need to be afraid I ain't what you think I am"

'Sheeet now what! Is he trying to lure me into believing he's not someone that could slit my throat!' She thought. She turned her head slowly until she could look at the man. He's features are still hidden behind his hood even though his looking at her direction,"W-what do you want?" Her voice really shaky.

His hand raised to point at her and now she really is going to panick but did her best to toughen up," Can I have some?". "W-what ?" What the hell does he mean." Those chips" his hand now pointed at the junk heep provisions she's carrying. She was a bit relieved but it was still odd and really frightening," Oh". She reached for the dorito chips in the plastic bag and she slowly walked to the man, ' what the hell am I doing!'. She slowly reached it for him to grab and it felt like an eternity. He finally got it and she steped back a couple of steps before heading at the planned escape route and was nailed at her feet once more," Wait...".

She looked back and the man was looking at the chips, "Thank you"." Your welcome" god all she really wanted right now is to get home." Here take this " he reached for the pocket of his jeans until he finally brought out a flashdrive," Take it". What the heck, a suspicious hoody man suddenly asks for some chips then suddenly offers a flashdrive,what the hell is this. She hesitatedly went forward and took the offer before studying it " Uuh, thanks.".

The man stood up and she was supprised by how tall he is.He then walked slowly to her direction and she felt the urge to run but the mere presence of the stranger was enough to stun her in place,' oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit'.  
Could this be it, all she did was go for the mall and then this is it? Her question was answered when the man passed beside her then stoped a few paces away," Goodluck dragonborn.". Dragon-what? She turned to the man's direction but he was already nowhere to be seen,'what the heck does that suppose to mean'.

......................

Finally! Home.She unlocked the door and quickly made her way inside before turning on the lights.Her apartment isn't that fancy but its clean and well organized.It's area quite tight ment only for few accommodators.But she considered herself lucky enough to even find a good apartment that has enough services to keep her sustained in the first place.Although the rent is quite tough, she still managed with her income in her "work" as a streamer and a digital artist which she's happy with.She's not the best of the best in it but she's still talented.

She went to her small kitchenette and left the goods she bought on the small round table before she went to her bedroom and also her living room to get changed.Her room took most of the space of the apartment with her kitchenette next and her bathroom behind it. She lay down on her bed and reached for the pocket of her jeans to take out the flashdrive the hoody man gave her and inspected it with both stress and curiosity.She felt a lump build up in her stomach as she continued to just stare at it ,"God...".She left it on the desktop table which is beside her bed.She then got changed and went to the bathroom.After those, she prepared dinner with the goodies she got at the market.

She sat at her gaming chair while waiting for the the pc to turn on while taking a bite at her korean noodles.The monitor bloomed and the applications appeared.She then opened her browser to check notifications and her social media accounts before her eyes got lured by the laying flashdrive beside the monitor.She didn't make a move as she stared at it analysing the best acation,'Shall I open it,what if it's a virus, what if it's a stolen top secret military whatever and I ended up getting hunted by the CIA,well...that sounds like an entrance for an action blockbuster...But what if that guy is crazy and installed some fuck images and maybe even pics of himself showing his disgusting meat,Well that's something I'm not looking forward to,but...there's only one way to find out.

She grabbed it and investigated it one last time before plugging it in the CPU.The pc automatically analysed the device before giving permission to open it.She clicked the files and felt her heart beat pacing quickly and quickly as she opened the flashdrive's content.She was relieved but quite confused when the only content was a file named "Skyrim". "Skyrim? Isn't that the game?...weird why would mister hoody give me this.She opened the file and her monitor suddenly turned white,"What the heck!".She quickly got up and got closer to the monitor to inspect it.She touched the restart botton but was shocked when it felt icy cold.The lights in her room started to get dimmer and the floor started to shake," An earthquake!".She tried to make a run to the kitchen but stumbled when the floor shook beyond violent and thankfully her head was safe but the rest of her body was bumed by the impact.The lights were out and the only thing illuminating the room was the monitor that was suprisingly standing still dispite the way the earth shook.

"Oh my God", the floor cracked then the shaking suddenly stoped. She didn't make a move as she feared that it may cause something terrible but she knew she must get out of there. She slowly moved her hands beneath her shoulders to slowly push her self up.She didn't made it up when suddenly the floor collapsed beneath her and her mind went blank. Time around her suddenly felt like it slowed down and she felt fear overcome her very being.

'I'm going to die'


	2. A weird Encounter

 

 

 

The cold was really unbearable but he's already used to it. He knelt to have a better view point of the laying injured horse. He lightly grazed his fingers on the horse's injured hoves to have a further knowledge about it's damage." No need to be worry 'Smugle' your gonna be fine" he insured his companion and it gave a nervous whimper while it's tails waged knowing that his master wasn't just going to leave him behind, besides why would he ?

 

He stepped back a little to reach for his satchel that was left behind on the soft cold snow with a few small grasses poking their heads out giving cover to the small bag.He grabbed it and quickly rummaged the contents but found nothing he needed to treat the injury. He pressed his cold reden lips into a thin line a bit frustrated.

 

He rubbed his soft blonde beard trying to figure out what to do, he couldn't just use his restoration spell after what happened back at that dammed dungeon or he might collapse, besides he barely even made it out when he encountered that powerful draugr that could use a dragon's thu'um or shout, it even wield an ancient powerful weapon that was able to cut through his defences.

 

He's supply of potions were also depleted since he never even resupplied his resources when he ran across a band of bandit raiders before he found the old dungeon where he found a lost soul and decided to help in freeing it,until that draugr overlord showed up with a couple of skulkers on it's wake.

 

If only he wasn't cursed, things could have been much more easier, but he deserved it after all. Back then, he was shunned and cursed by his own brothers and sisters for abandoning his ought in exchange for bloodlust and power. Those unwanted memories of the past came crashing in his thoughts in the reminder of it.

He stared at the snowy ground as he let himself fall into that abiss of hatred and regret. Smugle's whimper returned him back to reality and he felt disappointed in his self for not concentrating," Oh. I'm so sorry about that.Can't believe that after all you've done for me I still had the right to slack off in your time of need. A person like me doesn't deserve such a loyal companion like you" he said almost like a whisper.

 

 The animal's eyes showed a glint of worry upon his master's state and tried to comfort him by moving it's head closer to his master's and bringing out it's tounge to graze his master's cheeks. He twitched a bit when he felt the warm saliva graze his beard and cheeks before accepting the offer of his companion,"Thanks Smugle". He finally put his attention back on the injury feeling a bit compelled.

 

 "It seems that I don't have any choice." He wiped he's palms on his robes before positioning it on top the injured hooves.He's eyes narrowed in concentration as he channelled the charging energy on her palms to cast a healing spell.He could feel his body burning up but he remained concentrated on the spell.

 

The spell continued to heal the injury but the burning of his curse made him dizzy and sweat rapidly. He greeted his teeth in pain as intense heat crawled through his insides. The aery golden glow of the spell weakened as he nears his limits "Just a f-few m'more seconds ",he's voice clipped and stern. With narrowed eyes, he could see the injury starting to get better and better until it's fully healed.

 

 He finally let go and released a loud gasp as the burning slowly subsided and crawled back to it's confines. Smugle jolted up feeling a lot better. He circled the area testing it's hooves and was satisfied when it felt a lot better. He went close to his master which is now laying on the ground eyes closed and his arms spread.His heavy breaths came out in puffs of smoke and his blonde wavy hair messy and tosseled on the snow covered ground. Smugle felt worried about his master and decided to lick his face to wake him up.

 

Smugle's action was enough to make his eyes flicker open revealing his exhausted golden eyes.He offered a weak smile seeing that the horse got better, "yeah yeah I'm fine you could stop now" Smugle then stopped satisfied it was enough.

He slowly stood up, feeling his legs tremble and give in but Smugle managed to catch him with it's head before he could fall to the ground," Thanks bud". He finally felt his legs go back in shape so he stepped out of the horse's assistance and went to climb up the saddle," Alright then, let's head on" his voice still exhausted.

They then returned to the road with a slow pace to give them a bit of rest. The cold wind whistled as they pass through a narrow path surrounded by high slopes of mountainous heights covered in snow. Skyrim is a beautiful yet harsh landscape.Sceneries that are eye-catching are abundant on it's horizon that can help in escaping reality.

He was dazed by his thoughts that it took time for the screams of help register in his mind. He cocked his head and went down the saddle and onto the road before reaching for the steel mace in his waist. Smugle gave a snort ready to take on an incoming danger but was signalled by its master to stay and was assured that its assistance won't be needed. He waited for the screams to come out again to discern it's location. He stood patiently and got ready despite he's exhausted state. The screams where heard again and his grip on the steel mace's handle tighten as he charged across the road to locate the problem. He dashed faster and faster as the screams got louder and louder indicating his getting closed. He came out of a corner and found a lady cornered by a pack of wolves completely defenceless and at the verge of panick. He let out a loud roar to attract their attention before charging into battle. His legs ached as he sprinted for the incoming feral beast barking and snarling while the five of them shifted their attention to their intruder.

 

The first one leapt as soon as it got close enough and was thrown by the incoming impact of the mace creating a sickening crunch of bone and flesh. The rest circled him and he held his ground with his mace firmly held, eyes darting to whatever dared to charge him.

One of the wolves viciously charged and was taken down quickly by his deadly strikes.Two then charged next and he was caught with his guard down,"Dammit!". The two beasts then leapt at the same time and he was caught by surprise by the beasts tactics. Their large canines popped out of their mouths ready to tear the flesh they come in contact with. But even with their combined forces, they were still compromised. The other wolf met the head of mace and quickly got killed. The corpse landed on him and he cursed under his breath by it's weight giving the other one a chance to tackle him down to the ground. He's exhausted state not helping in pushing the body away from him but succeeded anyway.He gasped for large gulps of air to aid his lungs from the impact he got when he got tackled. He didn't have time to recover and grab his thrown weapon when the remaining wolf charged and pinned him down to the ground causing a puff of air to escape him. It's fangs aimed for his head. He didn't think twice and used his left hand instead to block the incoming bite.

He gave a vicious snarl of pain when the wolf's fangs made contact with his arm and deep crimson red color started to bloom out of his bandage sleeves. He raised his free hand and formed it into fists before smacking the wolf's skull with an considerable amount of force despite his state of exhaustion. The wolf wailed and whimpered in it's pain and let go of the other's arm stepping back to recover. That was enough to give him time to reach for his mace and stand up to face his enemy. They both finally recovered,both panthing and exhausted from the fight,they made a standoff and prepared their muscles for another round.

The wolf didn't take any second chances as it barked and charged it's opponent. He stood on his ground waiting for the feral wolf to reach him, and when it did, it finally met it's fate as it's skull got crushed by the mace's hard sharp metals. It's corpse landed on snowy ground, it's blood colouring the cold snow.

He stood straight and raised his head up to the sky as he savour his victory before remembering the small lady. He looked for her and he found her laying unconscious under an alpine tree, her delicate face looked peaceful as the snow kissed her redened cheeks. Her short ebony hair kept by some kind of headwear and her clothing is one he'd never seen across Tamriel . He stared at her curiously trying to discern what race she is but couldn't bring out what . But he has no time for that despite that she's been through a lot so he checked her for any signs of injury. He found a few scrapes behind her hips and legs but it's not something serious, but her body was freezing cold and it was enough to give him concerns. He pulled her closer into a tight hug to share her some of his body heat and his bitten hands came into view. Blood already soaked the sleeves of his adept robes and the sight of it finally registered the gruesome pain and he greeted his teeth as the sharp and burning pain crawled across his arms.

He layed the girl's head on his chest before using his other arm to check the wound. He slowly untied the bandages a little bit to show him the wound and he winced a lot in the process. It was quite serious and in need of immediate treatment, but he couldn't do something for now since he lack the equipment and supply to do so and also because of the unconscious girl she rescued. They need to make it to Helgen since it's the closest town for them to recuperate and get their injuries treated and he's supply restocked.

 

He reached for his small sling bag behind his shoulders to grab some herbs that might slow the blood lost of his arms. The herb was a dried root which is something he got from Morrowind from a dark elf herbalist which is a friend of his that told him it was good at preventing blood lose and infection by crushing it into crumbs and applying it on a wound the way how a cook apply seasoning onto his dish.He remembered the enthusiasm of his friend while he demonstrated it like a madman and it gave him a slight smirk.

He then applied the steps and then applied it on the wound. The powder stinged but he remained tough as he covered the wound with a clean cloth before sealing it with a new bandage. He didn't realise that his been holding his breath when he let out a gasp of relief after he's done.

He then blowed a sharp whistle to call for Smugle and it didn't take that long for him to appear. His hooves tapped at the ground indicating that he was ready and good to go. He carried the girl like sack of flour to accomodate his injured arm and went for Smugle's saddle. He laid her first before climbing up with her then fixed her to a sitting position infront of him so that she could rest comfortably beneath his chest before he sent Smugle to it's pace.


	3. Lost

 

 

 

Her head banged her skull like there's no tomorrow. She tried comforting it by rubbing it with her fingertips but it did little to ease the pain. Besides that, it was really freezing cold and she formed herself into a ball to give some small amount of heat for her body. She was dazed in the meanwhile but then remembered the events that took place and was dumbfounded.

 

She jolted up ward, eyes blinking rabidly to clear her succumb vision. Her feet involuntarily stepped back as if a predator is trying to corner her. It took a couple of minutes for her to finally compose herself. She was so confused when her surroundings finally registered to her. She stood contemplating the area she's in with a mixture of awe,confusion and ,fear and she was stunned in the moment.

 

It was really snowy, the ground fully saturated with it, burrying any signs of small grasses and other odds that lay beneath the ground leaving any tall objects to stand off from the rest in the thick snow. She was in an opening surrounded by tall alpine trees and other types of emblishment that withstood the cold temperature.

"Oh my jizznut crackers...where am I"

 

She walked around beyond the area she was previously located to try and find some help. She wore a skin tight pyjamas designed with pop culture intricates topped with a long sleeved sweater and it did nothing to fend off the cold. Her head ached because of the cold and her foothings that were protected by her blue furry indoor slippers didn't help that much in trekking the snow. "Hello! Is any body out there!" She tried calling out against her rasped throat and it hurt a little. If she couldn't do something, she might not last that long in this cold terrain, the very thought crawled her skin but she must try and find a way out.

 

She walked for another couple of minutes or maybe even hours and she's already far away from where she came from. Snow fell smoothly on the ground adding small proportion to the thick snowy path she walks on. She let her arms hold tightly on her waist to give a little heat on her frozen palms. She could already feel her body giving in to the demons of the cold atmosphere. She was starting to get desperate and she looked around frantically, tears threatening her but came out dry. She doesn't know what to do in this point right now. "Hello!" She called out hoping she might attract some help with her desperate efforts. She never heard nor saw anyone respond and she felt so exhausted, her legs trembling badly and her throat felt really dry. "Please is someone out there!" She repeated ones more, but just like her previous attempts...nothing.

 

 

A lot of hours seemed to pass... She walked blankly through the snowy forest following no path. Everything seems to be spinning and she stumbled a little between her exhausted legs. Her hands tightly kept under her armpits but she couldn't feel them anymore. Her head bowed down directed to the ground too exhausted to register the state she's in. Her mind drifted to her memories when she was at the prime of her childhood. Back then, she like it when it's the season of winter. She could build snowmans, play on the snow with her older brother which is now a overprotective big fellow working as a manager on some company in Seoul. After that they'll go sit with their parents on the mats near the chimney enjoying a mug of hot choco topped with marshmallow while listening with some old jam with their antique jukebox that survived the ages. They ones lived back in Canada until she reached 13 when they have to move on back to her mother's birthplace,Korea due to some complications related with personal agenda. Her parents have decent jobs enough to keep them going so they didn't have that much problem especially with education. Her canadian father and korean mother did their best on raising both their children teaching them with proper manners and decent way to show respect to others especially with the elderly. Her family loved to call her " Peps" but she preffered her real name which is Pepper given to her by her father. After college, she decided that it would be for the best for her well-being if she chose a career that she enjoyed rather than something she is forcing herself into and she ended up with her pc. It wasn't that bad since her parents agreed on her insights about choosing her career path as long as she could benefit from it. She feared at first that it not might be worth it but as time passed by, she ended up loving everything about it. She consider herself a really lucky person when she thinks about her life because even if she couldn't get everything, she was still loved and cared by her family which is more than enough for her.

 

 

Pepper was taken back to reality when an eye-catching figure caught her eyes. She stood contemplating the blurry figure with her blurry eyesight. It was dark and it stood a couple of meters away from her. Tall trees surrounded the figure and it looked like a cave is behind it. She stepped closer slowly to have a clearer view. Her vision got clearer and clearer as she got close and the dark figure slowly revealed itself. She stopped a couple of steps from the figure that was now a person covered in a huge cloke from head to toe. She hesitated a little because of how suspicious the person was, but she knew she has a slim number of chances so she took it, " Um...excuse me can you please help me". The figure didn't even flinch as it stood still unfazed. She tried again with a louder voice assuming that she or he had a poor hearing, " Hello can you please help me, I'm lost", but once again it gave no response. She was starting to think maybe it's just an hallucination projected by his desperate brain so she slowly stepped closer to the figure. Pepper raised a hand to touch the figure as she slowly closed their distance. She stopped close enough for her hands to finally make contact with it. When her hands made contact she suddenly got rooted, her very being paralyzed. She panicked and tried to scream but nothing came out. She tried to snap out of it thinking in desperation that this is just a bad dream as her surrounding turned deathly dark and she couldn't see a thing. Eyeballs suddenly bloomed around her in a ghastly way and large tentacle like figures came out with it. Her panick was unbearable but she tried with her very being to stay strong. A very large eye accompanied by smaller ones came out of nowhere infront of her. Pepper got scared and repulsed by such a nightmarish sight and she felt the urge to gag but couldn't in her paralyzed state. "Hello there human..." it suddenly spoke in a deep and distorted creepy voice as it's large eye blinked lazily which seemed impossible since it's just an eyeball. "I am Hermamora the daedric being of knowledge and wisdom. I now your at lost but...I'm not taking any chances dragonborn...", Every words came out in ghastly and ghostly deep voice. Pepper remembered the hoody guy she encountered on her way home in the mention of the word "dragonborn". ' Dragonborn? What the hell is that?' She said in her shaky consciousness. "Aah it seems you haven't discovered who you truly are yet...now that's such inconvenience" the figure rang seeming to know what she was thinking. "I can read your weakened thoughts...Pepper" the figure informed and Pepper was shook by it. "I guess theirs no more point keeping this nonsense of a conversation so I'll fill you with my conditions" Pepper felt fear by the creatures words and she finally had enough. Pepper wanted to desperately snap out of this situation and she felt her head ache as she mentally breakdowned.

 

" Now now I'm not here to hurt you...I just want to negotiate about some particular matters...You see, I am also in desperation as you do so. In my realm, which is something I assume you have no knowledge about, is in need of a new guardian. I know I'm making things more difficult for you, asking you out of the blue about something out of your familiarity...But if you do agree, I promise that I will help you find your balance in this new world you found your self into and do my best to guide you as long as you follow my orders...now do.we.have.a.deal?".

 

Pepper was at lose. She doesn't know what to do on this point after hearing all of those nonsense this Hermanora thing just said. All she really wanted to do is to go back home but it feels like that's something really distant to her reach right now. She blamed the hoody guy for this mess he got her into. She's not sure about trusting the creature even if given the circumstances. "I'll let go for now for you to answer and comply with my given circumstances" with that said, everything returned back to the snowy forest and Pepper could finally move again. Her hand still tightly gripped on the figure's shoulders then suddenly, it collapsed and turned to ashes. The Hermamora guy now out of sight. She felt relieved that that was already over but still felt hopeless and exhausted that she was still in this cursed cold woodlands.

 

Pepper was both mentaly and physically beyond exhausted and her knees collapsed. She sat at the snowy ground drained out and she stared blankly to the cave. A strong gust of icy wind blew through her back and she shivered. The wind blew the cloke revealing a amulet. Her eyes got caught by it and she shifted her head to look at it. Pepper reached for it then grabbed it wiping it with her thumb to clean off both ash and snow. It was a kind of mineral shaped and crafted to form a figure of eyes and tentacles resembling something or maybe that Hermamora. She studied it before she finally stood, both hands held the amulet. She was entranced by it for a moment, like it was something really precious to her, like it was given to her by a loved one. She managed to snap out of it feeling a bit lost about what she was doing. She finally went back to searching for help feeling a little dizzy.

 

Her brain exhausted and blank with only her leg carrying her through the snow. She came out of a opening and her head jerked when the bright reflection of light through the snow hit her eyes. She slid the amulet to her pockets before wiping her lashes to massage her banged eyes. She opened her eyes and blood red saturated snow was revealed before her. Its origins...a dear with a gaping stomach showing it's insides and a pack of wolves was feasting on it. She froze but she felt way to exhausted to even panick. One wolf caught her sent and turned it's jaws towards Pepper. It snarled viciously revealing it's bloodshot canines and it's tounge grazed it. Pepper doesn't know what to do, she could run for it or hope for a miracle...or maybe just let it end here, besides she's gonna die anyway no matter what her choice is. She felt her eyes getting watery and she let it stream out feeling weak and hopeless,' I'm so sorry big brother Kim...I'm so sorry mom...I'm really sorry dad'. Pepper's senses suddenly kicked her and she stopped herself from crying. Her father's words suddenly flooded her mind. Pepper remembered that time when she was a kid and got bullied by her classmates back in middle school when they still lived back in Canada because of her short height.

_________

"Peps, what's wrong princes?" He gently rested his hands against her shoulder and reassuringly squeezed it. The little girl sniffed then nailed her eye on the ground, " it's nothing...". Her dad gave a worried look, " What do you mean nothing, you look like you cried a lot...Peps don't lie to me, tell what's wrong". Pepper shifted nervously and moved her gaze to her father's. She paused thinking how to deliver her words then finally decided to spill it out," It's my classmates...they just won't stop bullying me because of how small and weak I look like...". She returned her gaze back to the ground once more then pouted. Her father looked at her with a caring eyes, "Peps my dear...you might be small, yes...but your not weak. Remember that time when you where just a little girl and you loved to play near the pool near our family house with your cousin Alan" Pepper gave a weak nod. "Remember when Alan fell on the pond and he nearly drowned" they both paused remembering what happened back then. Now both of them gazed on the ground while his father knelt," You were just 5 when that happened...Alan nearly didn't make it... but it was because of you that we made it in time." Pepper raised her head to look at her father that was deep in thought. "Despite your age back then, you knew what was the best course of action...the moment you saw your cousin fell then struggled on the pond, instead of crying and getting nailed on your spot...you ran...you ran as fast as your tiny feet could carry you to go back and mock us with your cute voice about what happened." Those words were delivered with a mix of pride and horror, and hope.

 

Her father raised his head to meet his gaze with hers," Peps, you've never been weak...what those ignorant of a classmates of yours told you...Lies" he gave his daughter the brightest smile he could ever come up with and was rewarded with a glint of hope in his daughter's eyes. "No matter what people criticize about you, no matter what challenges come in your way...don't think for one moment that your hopeless...because if you let them see they've got you, their will be no turning back...so stay strong and no matter what, keep on pushing through, know that I will always be by your side".

 

 

Those words filled her with determination and all of a sudden, she felt more powered up,' Thank you dad...for being always by my side'. She stood slowly,muscles tense ready to ignite up. She took a really deep breath feeling hopeful,then...

 

She Ran.


End file.
